


Tom Holland? THE Tom Holland? The actor?

by LetsMACsee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Interviews, Play Fighting, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsMACsee/pseuds/LetsMACsee
Summary: "Imagine bringing up Tom Holland in an Interview with Anthony Mackie, Sebastian Stan and Jake Gyllenhaal."What follows is funny bantering and a somewhat intense argument. After all we're talking about THE Tom Holland.
Relationships: Anthony Mackie & Jake Gyllenhaal, Anthony Mackie & Sebastian Stan, Jake Gyllenhaal & Tom Holland, Sebastian Stan & Jake Gyllenhaal, Sebastian Stan & Tom Holland, Tom Holland & Anthony Mackie
Kudos: 32





	Tom Holland? THE Tom Holland? The actor?

The interview has been on going for a while. Most questions Jake didn't even think about before answering. Others were rather unique and catched his interest for the time being. However, he was still not quite sure why he's even here, having an interview. As far as he's concerned he's never worked a project with neither Anthony nor Sebastian. Hell, he'd never even spoken to them until an hour ago. 

So the interview kept going on just until the name of his co-actor came up.

_"So you've all had your fair share of time on set with Tom Holland. How was acting next to the new generation?"_

At the mentioning of Holland's name Jake started sitting more straight. He was ready to start complementing the new blood for his passion for both acting and the press tour surrounding his work. But before he could open his mouth, Anthony had already started to answer and to say his reply was unexpected would be an understatement. The more Anthony said the more Jake's blood started to boil. 

"Well, I don't think it's a well kept secret that Tom and I don't get along that well. I mean that kid is an enormous problem. His attitude ahh really I am hoping that there won't be a second scene with him."

Jake's sure he's starring but can't bring himself to care. The audacity Mackie has.

And as if that wasn't worse enough Sebastian added that with his handkerchief, Tom looked at least 87. So now he had to take action. How dare they roast Tom in front of him. Since the only way to fight fire is with fire, Jake's got a plan.

"Contrary to popular believe here, I absolutely adore Holland. His attitude really reflects his passion for the whole acting job. He's a real delight to be around. It's great that he has both the side of the youth as well as the side of the older generations in him. Furthermore I might add his talent in acting is unarguable."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt the vibe of the room changing. The interviewer, a middle-aged woman, perhaps noted her opportunity to gain views. Anyways, the questions stayed in their orbit around Tom. 

"Have you had any difficulties filming with Tom as to why this is your opinion?" The interviewer faced completely away from him, entranced with Anthony Mackie and Sebastian. 

He didn't have to wait long until Sebastian started responding to Judith's question. Wait, was Judith really her name, it might have been something with A like Andrea or a more exotic name like Arxta. Truthly this was only an other arguement about the fact that this interview was not going fantastic. 

"There weren't any moments per se, however there weren't any moments that made us believe diffrent. A good actor gives his character depth. Tom Holland's Spider-man looks more like he's in debt."

In addition to Mackie's laugh they both started nodding as if they released enough sientific reserche to win a nobel prize. 

Jake wondered how it was ironic that the agonist of spider-man now protects him from banter of hero colleagues and whatever Bucky Barnes classifies as. 

Judith or was it Andrea started talking again and ended the interview with a last remark at the coming "The Falcon And The Wintersoldier" series as well as a call to rewatch Spider-man: Far from home.

\------

"You do know that we've been joking right?" Sebastian asked him a few minutes after the cameras stopped rolling. "You looked kind of intense."


End file.
